The present inventive concepts relate to methods of manufacturing capacitors for a semiconductor device.
Developments in the electronics industry, as well as in the area of information technology, have lead to the development of highly integrated and high-performance semiconductor devices used in computers and mobile devices. In semiconductor devices, an area that may be available for mounting capacitors may be decreased as a degree of integration of the semiconductor devices increases; however, maintaining or increasing a capacitance for the semiconductor devices may nevertheless be necessary. More recently, a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor, in which a high dielectric material is used as a dielectric layer, while a metal is used to form a lower electrode and an upper electrode, has been developed.